How to End a 300 Year War
by Emilyroseclaire
Summary: Everyone does one of these but I thought I'd give it a go so it is another watching the movie fic. It picks up before the final exam and hopefully has a good enough story line for people to read.
1. It All Begins Roughly the Same

**A/N: Hello all lovers of How to Train Your Dragon. I know everyone does this and they all have roughly the same content but I was willing to try and write something different while I the time. I hope everyone likes this because writing one of this types of stories is harder than I thought but it'll be rewarding if this story does well. SO without further ado... the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON Written by Dean DeBlois & Chris Sanders Final Draft February 13, 2010. I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT me and my dragon.**

Hiccup watches Astrid run out of the cove. He blinks but when he opens his eyes he doesn't recognize where he is but he notices everyone he knows is there with him.

"Hello," I said.

Everyone jumps at my voice that seemingly came from nowhere when it really came from the front of the vast room. It was lined with hundreds of chairs with a huge space with giant stone slabs.

"My name is Emilyroseclaire but you can just call me Claire. I have brought you here today to watch events that have happened and are to come."

"What witchcraft have you inflicted upon my village? Return us at once!" Stoick yelled

"No," I replied calmly, "I have depleted too much of my magic to return you all now. You must stay and watch what I am about to show you. There is one rule: no fighting with the other guests I have brought here with you." As she said this everyone noticed the dragons that were on the side of the room with stone slabs and immediately backed away grabbing for their weapons but they turn up empty handed. "As I said no fighting. They will not attack you if you do not attack them."

Hiccup wondered who this girl was she didn't seem much older than he was but she gave off a feeling that she was much more mature than anyone in the room. "What do you want us to watch?" he asked afraid of the answer.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes and read the unasked question he did not know he was asking. "The title will be revealed at the end until then just relax nothing will happen to any one. Now if you don't mind please sit and we can begin."

After exchanging a look, Hiccup and Astrid hung around the until most of the Vikings had sat down. Then they both sat down towards the back of the room near the side the dragons were. Noticing this I called my midnight blue Night Fury, Serena, and told her to find a certain obsidian colored dragon.

"Now that you all are seated I will play the movie. Which is a series of moving pictures with sounds. It may sound impossible but from were I am from it is completely possible. Now if there are no further questions I will start."

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

 **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**

 **straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days**

 **North of hopeless, and a few**

 **degrees South of freezing to death.**

 **It's located solidly on the**

 **meridian of misery.**

The Vikings wonder if that is a true description of their home. Sure it had some pretty tough weather but that just made them tougher.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

 **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy.**

 **And it's been here for seven**

 **generations, but every single**

 **building is new.**

"Really? I wonder why?," Tuffnut asked seriously.

Hiccup facepalms at the statement.

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a**

 **charming view of the sunsets. The**

 **only problems are the pests. You**

 **see, most places have mice or**

 **mosquitos. We have...**

"What do we have again?" Ruff asked

"Oh for the love of Thor will you please shut up?" Snoutlout shouted

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**

 **snatched.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**

 **it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**

 **through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**

 **teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

"Oh! Right."

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**

 **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**

 **out of the buildings, ready for a fight**

 **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**

 **off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us.**

 **We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**

 **issues.**

Some of the vikings looked miffed at this statement.

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**

 **the streets, axes in hand.**

 **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**

 **his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

 **know. But it's not the worst.**

 **Parents believe a hideous name will**

 **frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

 **Like our charming Viking demeanor**

 **wouldn't do that.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" a Viking asked

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**

 **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**

 **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

Everyone laughed at this and said viking sheepishly rubbed his neck.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

 **men and women.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

 **Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

 **HICCUP**

 **. Ack.**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep, just Ack.**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

 **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

"Oh, here it comes," Hiccup muttered to no one in particular.

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **inside!**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

 **the tribe. They say that when he**

 **was a baby he popped a dragon's**

 **head clean off of its shoulders.**

 **Do I believe it?**

" _People are still telling that story?"_ Stoick thought while smiling.

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

 **strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

 **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

 **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

At the mention of their names the dragons perk up and preen themselves.

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

"Wait were is Toothless?" Hiccup asked

"He's coming. Serena went to get him," I said.

"Who's Serena?" Astrid asked

"My dragon."

They both were amazed that I had a dragon too but didn't question any further.

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

 **night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

 **building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

 **hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

 **appendage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

 **I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

 **scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

 **muscular for their taste. They**

 **wouldn't know what to do with all**

 **this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

At this Hiccup is embarrassed while Snoutlout laughs and says, "Keep dreaming Useless."

Astrid clenches her fist about to say something but Hiccup motions for her not to, "Let him be," he said.

 **GOBBER**

 **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**

 **the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and**

 **interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Meathead?!" Gobber yells

"Yep meathead." Hiccup replied

 **I've been his apprentice ever since**

 **I was little. Well...littler.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses.**

 **We'll counter-attack with the**

 **catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

 **safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**

 **strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots**

 **of new houses.**

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**

 **four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

 **they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

 **them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

 **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

 **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

 **And...**

 **(DREAMY)**

 **Astrid.**

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

 **sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

 **heroic.**

The twins, Fishlegs, and Snoutlout exclaim at how cool they look. Hiccup blushes at this and hides his face from Astrid while she sneaks a glance at him and smiles.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

 **Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

 **need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

 **All in the wrong places.**

"It's not like I meant to." Hiccup said to defend himself while Astrid chuckled causing Hiccup to give her a friendly glare.

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

 **dragon. My life will get infinitely**

 **better. I might even get a date.**

"Yeah right!" Snoutlout said, "When vikings fly maybe. HAHAHAHAHA!"

I laugh at this know all too well what is going to happen.

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer. You can't**

 **swing an axe...**

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of**

 **these.**

"Actually I can lift a hammer and can somewhat swing an axe I don't have the best aim when I do though and you're right I can not throw a bola for the life of me," Hiccup stated.

Astrid stares at him.

"What? I would not be a very good blacksmith if I couldn't do any of that."

Everyone is shocked that Hiccup could do anything that involved having strength at all.

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**

 **at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**

 **it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ready with the answer)**

 **Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

 **bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

 **equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

 **narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

 **counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

"That really hurt," said the Viking

Hiccup offered a sheepish smile in return.

All the while the twins make a plan to steal the contraption when they return to Berk.

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what**

 **I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

 **there to fight dragons, you need**

 **to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 **But... you just pointed to all of**

 **me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

 **you.**

"And the winner for the person with the best pep talks is Gobber!" I shout sarcastically.

"That didn't come across the way I meant for it to," Gobber explained sheepishly.

"I know it," Hiccup replied.

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

 **game. Keeping this much,**

 **raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

"And boy were there," I said

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

Stoick was thinking about the kind of relationship Gobber and Hiccup had and was jealous of how easily they spoke to one another.

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword.**

 **Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

 **wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because**

 **killing a dragon is everything**

 **around here.**

At this the dragons perk up and listen with fascination. _Maybe now we can know why they kill yes and not help us feed the queen._ Most dragons thought.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

 **vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

 **least noticed.**

The Nadders scoff, " _Only noticed?! We are worth much more than that."_

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

 **walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

 **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

 **one of those would definitely get**

 **me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles straiten up feeling very important for out doing the Nadders.

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

 **breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

 **heads, twice the status.**

 _"_ _Exotic? YES!"_ Some Zipplebacks thought.

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

 **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

 **together to reveal a single body.**

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

 **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **Concentrate fire over the lower**

 **bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

 **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

 **the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

 **after those. They have this nasty**

 **habit of setting themselves on**

 **fire.**

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

 **leering, toothy grin.**

 _"_ _Of course only the best go after us, we are the best! Nothing can stop us!"_ The Nightmares thought

 **STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

 **catapult crew ducks.**

Hiccup perks up at this and looks around for Toothless who is just now emerging for all the other dragons with Serena. "Another Night Fury!?" Hiccup whisper yelled

"This is Serena my dragon," I said with a smile on my face. Hiccup's reaction was too priceless not to smile.

"Are there more out there?" Astrid asked

"Not yet," was my reply.

Both looked confused at my reply but returned to the movie.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

 **sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it the-**

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

 **flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

 **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

 **the first.**

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah right Hiccup I'm going to be the first to kill one," Snoutlout mocked.

"No one will kill that Night Fury!" I yelled.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

 **mean.**

"Did you really think that would work?" Stoick asked Gobber.

"Eh. I thought that it might work this time," Gobber shrugged.

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

 **clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

 **fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

"You're going to do something crazy aren't you?" Astrid asked Hiccup. The latter shrugged while sheepishly rubbing his neck.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

 **in, ready to spring upon them.**

 **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

 **surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

 **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

 **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

 **shut.**

 **STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still**

 **have some juice in them.**

"They are not devils," Hiccup said. The Vikings closest to him heard him and were shocked at the statement .

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

 **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

 **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

 **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

 **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

 **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

 **the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**

 **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

 **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot**

 **at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

 **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

 **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

 **off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

 **a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

There was complete silence followed by thunderous applause and cheering that would have made Valhalla proud. "HICCUP YOU"VE DONE IT!" was the cheer that was heard the loudest.

For Hiccup this was reliving his worst nightmare causing Toothless to whack him on the head with his tail.

"HEY! What was that for?" Hiccup said accusingly

Toothless gave him a look that said, " _You know exactly what that was for. Stop blaming yourself for giving me the best friend in the world."_

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said giving Toothless a hug.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

 **anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**

 **appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

 **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

 **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

 **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

"You even scream like a girl," Snoutlout said.

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**

 **(to his men, re: the**

 **NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

 **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

 **buildings, setting them alight.**

 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

 **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

 **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

 **of the Nightmare.**

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

 **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

 **to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

 **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

 **coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

 **away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**

 **turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you**

 **need to know...**

"What do we need to know?" Tuffnut asked

"If you shut up you'd know," His sister responded.

As usual they started fighting causing their parents to roll their eyes at the twins antics.

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

 **basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

 **goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

 **netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

 **sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry, dad.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

 **The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

 **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

 **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's not like the last few times,**

 **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

 **it. You guys were busy and I had a**

 **very clear shot. It went down, just**

 **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

 **party out there, before it-**

"Sorry I didn't believe you son. When we get back we'll go get it."

"No need," Hiccup muttered.

 **STOICK**

 **-STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

 **expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Every time you step outside,**

 **disaster follows. Can you not see**

 **that I have bigger problems?**

 **Winter's almost here and I have an**

 **entire village to feed!**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Between you and me, the village**

 **could do with a little less**

 **feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 **Why can't you follow the simplest**

 **orders?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

 **and I have to just... kill it, you**

 **know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Nope," Hiccup said.

 **STOICK**

 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

 **dragon killer is not one of them.**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)**

 **Make sure he gets there. I have his**

 **mess to clean up.**

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

 **teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I've never seen anyone mess up that**

 **badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, thank you. I was**

 **trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

 **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

"Sorry," Astrid told Hiccup

"It's fine," he replied.

"But-"

"No, don't do it."

She sighs in frustration at his kindness, _"Why did we all push him away? He doesn't deserve this."_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hiccup questioned.

"I do recall telling you to stay put and you didn't."

 **HICCUP**

 **And when he does, it's always with**

 **this... disappointed scowl. Like**

 **someone skimped on the meat in his**

 **sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

 **brought me the wrong offspring. I**

 **ordered an extra large boy with**

 **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

 **the side. This here. This is a**

 **talking fish bone.**

 _"_ _Do I really act like that around him?"_ Stoick thought.

 **GOBBER**

 **You're thinking about this all**

 **wrong. It's not so much what you**

 **look like. It's what's inside that**

 **he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

"Gobber please work on your 'motivational' speeches please," I told him.

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Look, the point is, stop trying so**

 **hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I just want to be one of you guys.**

"Not anymore," he muttered.

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

 **through the front door.**

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

 **woods, determined.**

"Why could you not stay in the house?" Stoick asked.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

 **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**

 **Either we finish them or they'll**

 **finish us! It's the only way we'll**

 **be rid of them! If we find the**

 **nest and destroy it, the dragons**

 **will leave. They'll find another**

 **home.**

"Yeah, Berk would be their new home," I said.

Many Vikings looked at me questioningly.

"Berk is the closest island. Why else do you think that take food from you?" I explained.

 **He sinks his blade into a...**

 **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

 **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

 **painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(DECIDEDLY)**

 **One more search. Before the ice**

 **sets in.**

 **VIKING**

 **Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK**

 **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

 **hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

 **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)**

 **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

 **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. Those who stay will look**

 **after Hiccup.**

"Wow! Feeling the love guys," Hiccup yelled.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT! Cause I can't," I yelled/sang, "I couldn't help myself." I didn't even bother trying to explain it to everyone.

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

 **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK**

 **(DRY)**

 **That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

 **alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

 **attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll pack my undies.**

"Ew!" The teens exclaimed.

 **STOICK**

 **No, I need you to stay and train**

 **some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

 **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

 **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

 **time to himself...what could**

 **possibly go wrong?**

"Wow Gobber. Thank you so much for all of your confidence in me," Hiccup said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK**

 **What am I going to do with him**

 **Gobber?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Put him in training with the**

 **others.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER**

 **So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**

 **He'd be killed before you let the**

 **first dragon out of its cage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK**

 **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No you don't!**

"Both of you really?"

 **STOICK**

 **Listen! You know what he's like.**

 **From the time he could crawl he's**

 **been...different. He doesn't**

 **listen.**

 **(MORE)**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Has the attention span of a**

 **sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

 **goes hunting for... for trolls.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **Trolls exist! They steal your**

 **socks.**

 **(DARKLY)**

 **But only the left ones. What's with**

 **that?**

This got laughs for both sides of the room.

 **STOICK**

 **When I was a boy...**

"Oh here we go," both Hiccup and Gobber said causing even more laughter.

 **GOBBER**

 **(GRUMBLING)**

 **Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK**

 **My father told me to bang my head**

 **against a rock and I did it. I**

 **thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

 **question him. And you know what**

 **happened?**

 **GOBBER**

 **You got a headache.**

 **STOICK**

 **That rock split in two. It taught**

 **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

 **He could crush mountains, level**

 **forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,**

 **I knew what I was, what I had to**

 **become.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

 **only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

 **the truth is you won't always be**

 **around to protect him. He's going**

 **to get out there again. He's**

 **probably out there now.**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

"Probably? You know he is," Astrid said.

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

 **Sees nothing.**

 **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

 **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

 **and pockets it.**

"And there is the death of another book for no reason what so ever," I deadpanned causing chuckles from Serena, Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid.

 **HICCUP**

 **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**

 **lose their knife or their mug. No,**

 **not me. I manage to lose an entire**

 **dragon.**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

 **hitting him in the face.**

"Only you could turn a tree branch into a weapon like that," Astrid said while giggling.

Snoutlout fumed at this because of how Astrid was acting around Hiccup.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree**

 **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

 **earth.**

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

 **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

 **beaming.**

Vikings get excited at seeing the most feared dragon defenseless.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(IN SHOCK)**

 **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

 **fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED)**

 **Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

 **Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have brought down this mighty**

 **beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

The Vikings tense up for Hiccup's safety.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

 **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

 **dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**

 **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**

 **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

 **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**

 **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**

 **gonna cut out your heart and take**

 **it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING!**

"Come on give it to him Hiccup!" Was heard around the hall.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**

 **ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**

 **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

 **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

 **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**

 **resigned to its fate.**

 **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**

 **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**

 **frustrated sigh.**

 **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(muttered, ashamed)**

 **I did this.**

Everyone gasps at this. _What was he thinking? This beast is our enemy! Kill it!_

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**

 **chest heaving.**

 **Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**

 **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**

 **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**

 **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**

 **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**

 **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**

 **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

 _"_ _Oh no this is it. First Val and now Hiccup."_ Stoick thinks to himself.

 **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**

 **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**

 **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**

 **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**

 **and drops out of view some distance away.**

 **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**

 **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

The screen fades to black. Silence. Then….


	2. Focus, Hiccup! FOR REAL THIS TIME

**SO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I FIXED IT! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO INFORMED ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED.**

 **A/N: So, I know most of you don't really care but I am going to describe me because I feel like I should with me being in the story. I am 19 years old and very introverted. If I am in a room of random people I would rather read, write, or draw rather than talk to someone. I am pretty serious most of the time unless I meet another fangirl that understands who I am and then I will freak out. Most of the time thought I am quiet and reserved but when faced with a challenge I will face it and do what I can to accomplish it.**

 **I have brown hair and brown eyes. I usually wear black leggings and gray shirts with white stripes on the sleeves with Ked like shoes. I normally wear my hair in a pony tail and I wear my glasses when I read, write, draw, or watch TV. I also always carry something with me that I can write/ draw with usually a leather bond notebook and a pencil or pen.**

 **NOW I know that seems pretty unnecessary but as I said I did put myself into this story and when I was writing this story I felt that it was natural for me to describe myself, but I felt like no one would understand and might misinterpret me. ALSO I just joined the G.M.A.D so I was really happy that I got in and just had to get the next chapter out. ALSO ALSO the *** are a reference to the** _ **Race to the Edge**_ **show** **I was watching it as I was writing that part so I just HAD to put it in.**

 **Now this is the last ALSO I'm doing for this chapter but thank you to my reviewers I took your guys advice even though it was not what I thought I was going to do. So, thank you to HanyouExorcistAlchemist48 and TimPlazasta.**

 **ANYWAYS now I can continue with the story.**

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" Stoick shouted.

 ******* "Don't forget idiotic, imbecilic, inane," Tuffnut says as he counts them on his fingers, "What? I've heard a lot of words for stupid. I mean come on people use that more than my proper name." *******

"I did what I felt was right. I listened to my heart and let Toothless go."

"YOU NAMED THE BEAST!"

"He is not a beast!"

"ENOUGH!" I shout while ** "freezing" ** Stoick in place by holding out my hand, "You all will calm down. Now because of this argument we will go off and cool our heads for five minutes, then we will continue." I say firmly leaving no room for debate. After "unfreezing" Stoick with a flick of my wrist.

Turning to Hiccup and Astrid I gestured for them to follow me through a side door into a kitchen. After entering I went to the stove and put the tea kettle on the stove top to heat up, "Do you guys want some tea? It's not like what Gothi makes, I have different flavors, but I prefer mint green tea, it helps calm me down."

Both of them nodded. After a brief silence Hiccup decided to ask, "What did you mean when you said not yet to Astrid's question."

Giving a small half smile I replied, "I knew I won't be able to slip that past you. I saved Serena as a hatchling from being wiped out. As for what happens I can not say, there are laws in place that forbid me from changing time too much."

"Changing time?" Hiccup questioned.

"I wish I could explain more but somethings are better left unknown."

"I don't understand, does this involve me and Toothless?"

"Just know-," I started to say before the tea kettle went off. Pausing to go pour the hot water into mugs I tried to think of what to tell him that wouldn't make him worry. Turning to give them their tea I saw that they were waiting for me to continue. Sighing I finished by saying, "Whatever happens will happen, you can't change that but know that it's not the end of everything. There is a plan that no one can change. Time has been written already, we are just living what has been written," Knowing that left them with more questions than answers I said, "Now let's get back to the movie."

After getting all the vikings and dragons situated I pressed the play button and tried to get back into the movie but after the conversation I had with Hiccup and Astrid I knew would be difficult, but I decided to try my hardest.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see...**

 **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**

 **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**

 **waft around his beard.**

 **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**

 **seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup.**

"You probably would have made it to your room if the door had not made a noise when you entered the house," I tell Hiccup.

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I, uh... I have to talk to you,**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP STOICK**

 **I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**

 **fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

Everyone laughs at this figuring it was just like Stoick and Hiccup to change their minds at the same time.

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What? What?**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You go first.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, you go first.**

" _I really should have gone first,"_ Hiccup thought.

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**

 **training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SCRAMBLING)**

 **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**

 **'cause I was thinking, you know we**

 **have a surplus of dragon-fighting**

 **Vikings, but do we have enough**

 **bread-making Vikings, or small home repair vikings-**

"Wow," Astrid muttered

"I'm not good under pressure, okay," Hiccup said.

 **STOICK**

 **-You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, I'm really very extra sure that**

 **I won't.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK**

 **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**

 **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **When you carry this axe... you**

 **carry all of us with you. Which**

 **means you walk like us. You talk**

 **like us. You think like us. No more**

 **of...**

 **(GESTURING NON-**

 **specifically at Hiccup)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK**

 **Deal?**

 **HICCUP**

 **This conversation is feeling very**

 **one-sided.**

 **STOICK**

 **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**

 **argument.**

" _Do all of our conversations go that way?"_ Stoick wondered.

All the Vikings never knew that this was Hiccup's life and now they all felt bad for how they treated him.

 **HICCUP**

 **(RESIGNED)**

 **Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**

 **heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**

 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**

 **Probably.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**

 **stone arena.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome to dragon training!**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**

 **floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**

 **colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**

 **blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID**

 **No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like**

 **on my shoulder or lower back.**

"Of course they do," Hiccup said.

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**

 **scar out of it.**

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**

 **it.**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**

 **around.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh great. Who let him in?**

"The door Tuff," Hiccup answered.

 **GOBBER**

 **Let's get started! The recruit who**

 **does best will win the honor of**

 **killing his first dragon in front**

 **of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**

 **so does that disqualify him or...?**

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Can I transfer to the class with**

 **the cool Vikings?**

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**

 **along.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(cheery, in confidence)**

 **Don't worry. You're small and**

 **you're weak. That'll make you less**

 **of a target. They'll see you as**

 **sick or insane and go after the**

 **more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Thanks for the advice Gobber, it really helped," Hiccup called to his mentor sarcastically.

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**

 **toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**

 **BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Behind these doors are just a few**

 **of the many species you will learn**

 **to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**

 **contain himself.**

"Oh, here we go," Gobber muttered.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(under his breath)**

 **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **GOBBER**

 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(quietly; to himself)**

 **Jaw strength, eight.**

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**

 **the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**

 **us first!?**

 **GOBBER**

 **I believe in learning on the job.**

"That works for anything else but no this Gobber," Stoick told his oldest friend.

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**

 **ring like an irate rhino.**

 **The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**

 **and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today is about survival. If you get**

 **blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**

 **the first thing you're going to**

 **need?**

 **HICCUP**

 **A doctor?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus five speed?**

 **ASTRID**

 **A shield.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**

 **around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Your most important piece of**

 **equipment is your shield. If you**

 **must make a choice between a sword**

 **or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**

 **running.**

 **Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**

 **a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

"Why can't you guys ever stop fighting?" Astrid asked.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Take that one, it has a flower on**

 **it. Girls like flowers.**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**

 **doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Ooops, now this one has blood on**

 **it.**

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**

 **shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**

 **SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(DAZED)**

 **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(CONFUSED)**

 **What?!**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**

 **back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Those shields are good for another**

 **thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**

 **throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**

 **shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**

 **scrambled. It's working.**

" _So that's how it works,"_ The Vikings thought.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **All dragons have a limited number**

 **of shots. How many does a Gronckle**

 **have?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Five!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **No, six.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Correct, six. That's one for each**

 **of you!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I really don't think my parents**

 **WOULD-**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, get in there!**

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**

 **Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **So anyway I'm moving into my**

 **parents' basement. You should come**

 **by sometime to work out. You look**

 **like you work out—**

Snotlout strikes a body builder pose for Astrid while the latter fake gags much to Hiccup amusement.

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**

 **her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**

 **trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(VOICE BREAKING)**

 **So, I guess it's just you and me**

 **huh?**

 **ASTRID**

 **No. Just you.**

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**

 **Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

"Wait! Why didn't Hiccup get called out?" Snotlout whined.

"Cuz he's not as annoying as ye are Snotlout," Gobber said.

 **GOBBER**

 **One shot left!**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**

 **the ring.**

 **The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**

 **leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**

 **against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**

 **ready to fire point-blank.**

 **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**

 **second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**

 **stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(rattled, but masking it)**

 **And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Go back to bed, ya overgrown**

 **sausage! You'll get another chance,**

 **don't you worry.**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to**

 **HICCUP)**

 **always go for the kill.**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**

 **overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

 **studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

 **he's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **So...why didn't you?**

Many Vikings echoed Hiccup question is their own minds still confused by the Night Fury's actions.

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

 **off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

 **ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**

 **the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**

 **the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well this was stupid.**

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**

 **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

 **flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

 **dragon is trapped.**

 **Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

 **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

 **into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

 **it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

 **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

 **bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

 **page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

 **image.**

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

 **the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

 **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

 **water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

 **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

 **weakened.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Why don't you just...fly away?**

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

 **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**

Both vikings and dragons gasp (if dragons can gasp) at this knowing what it means for the Night Fury.

 **He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

 **rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

 **the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

 **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**

 **exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

 **hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

 **in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

 **of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

 **was sloppy. It threw off my**

 **reverse tumble.**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(SARCASTIC)**

 **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **No, no, you were great. That was**

 **so 'Astrid'.**

Hiccup coughed sarcastically, "Suck up."

This caused Snotlout to fume, Astrid to giggle, and every other viking to wonder what in the Hel caused Astrid to get close to Hiccup.

 **GOBBER**

 **She's right, you have to be tough**

 **on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

 **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(glaring at Hiccup)**

 **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **He didn't get eaten.**

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

 **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

 **ASTRID**

 **He's never where he should be.**

"Sorry," Astrid said

"It was no problem it helped push me in the right direction," Hiccup replied.

 **GOBBER**

 **Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You need to live and breathe this**

 **stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The dragon manual. Everything we**

 **know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

 **book.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(you've got to be kidding)**

 **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **While we're still alive?**

"No, because for course you can read it when you're dead it's totally possible," Hiccup told them.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Why read words when you can just**

 **kill the stuff the words tell you**

 **stuff about?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

 **There's this water dragon that**

 **sprays boiling water at your face.**

 **And there's this other one that**

 **buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

 **a chance I was going to read**

 **that...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh and there's this other one that**

 **has these spines that look like**

 **trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**

 **So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID**

 **Read it.**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP**

 **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

 **SEE YOU-**

 **Slam.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Tomorrow.**

 **SIGH.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND**

 **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

 **vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**

 **together.**

 **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

 **frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragon classifications. Strike**

 **class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

 **inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

 **pools.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **When startled, the Thunderdrum**

 **produces a concussive sound that**

 **can kill a man at close range.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

 **Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

 **has razor sharp wings that can**

 **slice through full grown**

 **trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

 **on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

 **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"Um…. Anyone else think that's creepy?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout raised their hands.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

 **its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

 **is startled, but presses on.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Changewing. Even newly hatched**

 **dragons can spray acid. Kill on**

 **sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

 **Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

 **Burns its victims. Buries its**

 **victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

 **its victims inside-out.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

 **dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

 **sight. Kill on sight...**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

 **unholy offspring of lightning and**

 **death itself.**

"More like over grown cat," Hiccup muttered.

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Never engage this dragon. Your only**

 **chance, hide and pray it does not**

 **find you.**

"Yes, because if it does it will lick you until your clothes are soaked in dragon saliva," Hiccup said causing Toothless to smack him in the head with is tail.

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

 **his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

 **page and considers it.**

 **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**

 **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**

 **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**

 **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**

 **dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **I can almost smell them. They're**

 **close. Steady.**

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...**

 **AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**

 **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**

 **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**

 **for an opening.**

 **ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**

 **Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**

 **their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**

 **other two.**

 **A BEAT**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

 **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**

 **water. Another bright flash.**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**

 **finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You know, I just happened to notice**

 **the book had nothing on Night**

 **Furies. Is there another book? Or a**

 **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**

 **pamphlet?**

"Really? Was that really the best time to ask him," Astrid asked.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**

 **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**

 **trying.**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**

 **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**

 **above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today... is all about attack.**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**

 **scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Nadders are quick and light on**

 **their feet. Your job is to be**

 **quicker and lighter.**

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**

 **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a**

 **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**

 **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I'm really beginning to question**

 **your teaching methods.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Look for its blind spot. Every**

 **dragon has one. Find it, hide in**

 **it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**

 **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**

 **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **If you don't like it, then just get**

 **your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **How about I give you one!**

Said vikings started to fight after seeing their onscreen counter parts about to fight.

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**

 **gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**

 **them.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**

 **much.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**

 **Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER**

 **None one's ever met one and lived**

 **to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know, I know, but**

 **hypothetically...**

 **ASTRID**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**

 **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**

 **them by landing in front of her.**

 **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**

 **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**

 **protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Watch out babe. I'll take care of**

 **this.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

 **What do you want me to do, block**

 **out the sun? I could do that, but I**

 **don't have time right now!**

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**

 **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They probably take the daytime off.**

 **You know, like a cat. Has anyone**

 **ever seen one napping?**

"Definitely cat-like," Hiccup said.

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID**

 **-Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**

 **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**

 **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**

 **mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **She could do better.**

" _Not really,"_ Astrid thought to herself before blushing and turning so no one could see her face.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(struggling to untangle)**

 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**

 **Raptor.**

 **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**

 **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**

 **She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**

 **still burrowed into the shield.**

 **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**

 **on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

Said Nadder winced remembering how much that hurt all the while Astrid felt incredibly guilty at what she did.

 **GOBBER**

 **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**

 **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

 **Our parents' war is about to become**

 **ours. Figure out which side you're**

 **on.**

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

"I'm really sorry I said that. It was too-," Astrid started to say before Hiccup cut her off

"Astrid it's okay everything you said as strong opinioned it was help push me farther down the path I needed to take. No matter what you think that statement was just what I needed to hear at the time."


	3. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N: I'm sorry this is coming out a little bit later than some of my other chapters, but I took a break from writing for a couples of days. These types of stories are a lot harder than I thought they would be. The reason I continue is because of the people who follow and favorite my stories and leave reviews, it means THE WORLD to me. To know that people actually like what I write is an incredible feeling. So, thank you to all who support me.**

 **Slight detour but I just wanted to say that I was thinking about writing a story about my character and how she got to where she is today. I also have a songfic one-shot maybe two-shot I want to work on.**

 **As for the *** in this chapter I really don't like talking this way because it feels like I am bullying Hiccup, but I only do it to be as close to the Vikings as possible, but it makes me feel really bad. So, don't be surprised if it only happens like two more times.**

 **And the second *** is in reference to the second movie which the music inspired this chapter and all of them. I put Stoick's Ship on repeat and write whatever comes to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my own character and her dragon and anyone else I might come up with.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**

 **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**

 **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**

 **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

"You went back?!" Stoick yelled at Hiccup. The latter just shrugged at his father's obvious disapproval.

 **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**

 **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**

 **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to**

 **pounce.**

The Vikings exclaimed for Hiccup to get out of there causing Hiccup and Toothless to chuckle at how scared they were of him.

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**

 **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and**

 **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,**

 **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The**

 **dragon calms.**

"Aww!" was heard around the room as the kids saw how cute Toothless could be.

 **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**

 **teeth.**

"What?! We've been afraid of a toothless dragon!?" Snotlout shouted turning to look at said Night Fury who in turn growled showing teeth causing confused looks on everyone's face.

 **HICCUP**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**

 **you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**

 **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

Gasps and shouts of fear were heard all around the room. Fishlegs was fascinated with the fact that Night Furies had retractable teeth. As far as he knew they were the only species to have that ability.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... teeth.**

 **The teeth retract again.**

 **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**

 **retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

"In hindsight I probably should have brought more than one fish to see him," Hiccup reflected out loud.

"Well what did you think would happen," Astrid asked him.

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**

 **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**

 **staring blankly.**

 **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**

 **of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup**

 **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you're about to do," Astrid asked.

In response the questioned teen hung his head in defeat and gave a sheepish grin.

 **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

 **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**

 **bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**

 **him.**

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**

 **HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the**

 **cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**

 **and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

 **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**

 **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**

 **touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**

 **the hint and leaves.**

"Persistent much?" the blonde viking girl questioned.

"I was just a little bit curious. Could you blame me no one knew anything about Night Furies and I had one that didn't eat me on sight," the auburn viking boy replied.

The blonde shrugged in response to his question.

"That's what I thought."

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a**

 **tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**

 **Sketching in the sand.**

 **CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,**

 **minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,**

 **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**

 **trying not to scare him off.**

" _He can draw?!"_ Ran through the minds of the vikings, _"And he's really good at it."_

 **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an**

 **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and**

 **there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He**

 **seems pleased.**

"He drew you, ya know?" I mentioned to Hiccup while gesturing to the screen as it showed an aerial view of the drawing the dragon drew.

Once mentioned and upon seeing the drawing from the sky the viking in question turned and looked at his dragon in wonder not being able to contain his joy for the bond that they shared all because of this one day. ***"You never cease to amaze me bud."***

 **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by**

 **it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an**

 **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless**

 **growls again.**

"Temperamental dragon," Hiccup muttered causing Toothless to clip him on the back of his head with his tail and Astrid to giggle at their shenanigans. Many vikings were startled to hear THE "Fearless" Astrid Hofferson giggling at something Hiccup the Useless*** did.

 **Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps**

 **carefully between each line, turning round and round until he**

 **unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

 **Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup**

 **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns**

 **his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,**

 **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**

 **Hiccup's hand.**

 **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

This interaction between the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself and the teen that was the brunt of many village jokes left the Vikings feeling very confused, to say the least. Many of them wanted nothing more than to go home and forget all they had seen, but many more wanted to see what happened next and to see if they could actually end the 300-year war they have been fighting. **(A/N: I wanted to end the chapter here but it seemed too short so I continued a little bit.)**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**

 **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**

 **bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**

 **...and with one twist he took my**

 **hand and swallowed it whole. And I**

 **saw the look on his face.**

 **(can't deny it)**

 **I was delicious. He must have**

 **passed the word, because it wasn't**

 **a month before another one of them**

 **took my leg.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Isn't it weird to think that your**

 **hand was inside a dragon. Like if**

 **your mind was still in control of**

 **it you could have killed the dragon**

 **from the inside by crushing his**

 **heart or something.**

"That's not weird Fishface it's plain creepy," Snotlout told the gentle giant.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I swear I'm so angry right now.**

 **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**

 **your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**

 **the legs of every dragon I fight,**

 **with my face.**

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(with a mouthful)**

 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the**

 **tails you really want. If it can't**

 **fly, it can't get away. A downed**

 **dragon is a dead dragon.**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**

 **be too. Tomorrow we get into the**

 **big boys. Slowly but surely making**

 **our way up to the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing**

 **it?**

" _Honor?! Where is the honor in killing a harmless creature,"_ Hiccup thought?

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(very matter of fact)**

 **It's gonna be me.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**

 **arm.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(GASPS)**

 **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

" _Oh, he is going to get it when we get back to Berk,"_ Mrs. Thorston told herself.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's not a tattoo. It's a**

 **birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I've been stuck with you**

 **since birth, and that was never**

 **there before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yes it was. You've just never seen**

 **me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a**

 **birthmark or a today-mark?**

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**

 **him as he leaves the bonfire.**

"You noticed me leave?" Hiccup asked Astrid, clearly not use to being noticed like that.

"Uh…yeah….," the young viking girl answered while feeling flush.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's**

 **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a**

 **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to**

 **the drawing of Toothless.**

 **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal**

 **stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with**

 **every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.**

 **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,**

 **and dunked in a barrel.**

 **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in**

 **place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a**

 **mechanical fin.**

"Beard of Thor! How on Midgard did you come up with that Hiccup?" the village blacksmith asked the boy genius.

Said boy genius shrugged and said, "It's just basic understanding of Toothless' tail and how it functions which I was able to do when he was sleeping. Naturally I was curious because no one knew anything about Night Furies-,"

"I'm gonna cut you off there Hiccup because some peoples eyes are glazing over," Gobber told Hiccup.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full**

 **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).**

 **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.**

 **I hope you're hungry.**

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, that's disgusting.**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Toothless rears back and starts roaring in disgust and fear. Hiccup takes note. He picks up the eel and throws it behind him into the lake.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I**

 **don't like eel much either.**

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon**

 **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it**

 **like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just**

 **stick with good stuff. And don't**

 **you mind me. I'll just be**

 **back...here. Minding my own**

 **business.**

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time**

 **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts**

 **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps**

 **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEASED)**

 **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the**

 **air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Woah! No! No! No!**

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds**

 **away, Toothless immediately TIPS into an uncontrolled bank and**

 **dive.**

 **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition**

 **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't**

 **correct his trajectory.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded**

 **prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-**

 **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting**

 **tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(excited, terrified)**

 **It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high**

 **into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

The village looked at the screen in shock at the contraption on the dragon surprised at how well it worked.

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while**

 **trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**

 **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the**

 **intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

 **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,**

 **plunging in a massive cannonball.**

 **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears**

 **seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah!**


	4. Note

Hello fellow fanfictionians.

I know it has been forever since I updated and I know I'm getting your hopes up just by writing this out, but I have to say that I have been really busy with school and work, and I'm sorry.

Sorry for not being able to update on a regular basis. And sorry that when I do write it's when I am running on 4 hours of sleep and 5 cups of coffee (like right now).

What I do have to say is that I have the next chapter for one of my stories already hand written out I just need to type it up, so hopefully really soon.

Until Then.

Emilyroseclaire


	5. Moving Foward

**So... I'm back. And this time with what I promised. I'm publishing this five days before The Hidden World comes out and I'm scared to see how this ends. I hope I'm not the only one like that. Just know that if I do update within a few weeks I will not be posting any spoilers and I kindly ask my readers to do the same.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't anything but my character and her dragon everyone else belongs to DreamWorks.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Today is about teamwork. Work**

 **together and you might survive.**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.**

 **It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling**

 **around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout**

 **with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of**

 **water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, a wet dragon head can't light**

 **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is**

 **extra tricky. One head breathes**

 **gas, the other head lights it. Your**

 **job is to know which is which.**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**

 **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(muttering to himself)**

 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that**

 **inject venom for pre-digestion.**

 **Prefers ambush attack, crushing its**

 **victims in its...**

"You know Fishlegs, that really doesn't help anyone?" Astrid said.

 **HICCUP**

 **(TENSE)**

 **Will you please stop that?**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**

 **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is**

 **singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **If that dragon shows either of his**

 **faces, I'm gonna-**

 **(spotting an approaching**

 **shape, terrified)**

 **-There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It's us, idiots.**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

"Snotlout, ever a class act," I said causing him to turn red and mutter under his breath.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Your butts are getting bigger. We**

 **thought you were a dragon.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Not that there's anything wrong**

 **with a dragon-esque figure.**

"I don't know Snotlout, for a tribe of Vikings who hate dragons it might be," Hiccup voiced.

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut**

 **with a PUNCH to the throat.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.**

 **Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the**

 **puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Chances of survival are dwindling**

 **into single digits now...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Look out!**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls**

 **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and**

 **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh. Wrong head.**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash**

 **in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, Hiccup!**

"Oh great here it comes," Hiccup muttered just under his breath.

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his**

 **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the**

 **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, come on!**

Humor. The Vikings were now noticing that humor was what the young viking had a particular fondness on falling back on when anything happened to him. Knowing what the cause of that crutch was, was making them extremely remorseful.

 **GOBBER**

 **RUN, HICCUP!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Beat.**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

 **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber**

 **peeks through his fingers to see...**

 **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds**

 **his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you**

 **make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,**

 **hissing.**

" _How was Hiccup doing that? This is a trick, it can't be real,"_ Stoick thought.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, that's right. Back into your**

 **cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL**

 **from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it**

 **shut.**

Astrid turned and smacked Hiccup on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That's for cheating."

"Really?"

She didn't say anything else just turned to continue watching with a smug smile on her face.

Up closer to the front Gobber had seen what happened, ' _Ah, young love."_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay! So are we done? Because I've**

 **got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He**

 **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's**

 **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.**

 **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey!**

"Giant overgrown temperamental cat dragon." Was heard by everyone in the room causing them to turn and see said "cat" dragon to whack the young chief to be across the back of his head in a playful manner. "What is this, beat up on the skinny viking day?"

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail**

 **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix**

 **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary**

 **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-**

 **land in an open field.**

 **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the**

 **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of 'dragon-**

 **nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in**

 **complete bliss.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a**

 **fistful of 'dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's**

 **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the**

 **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.**

 **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**

 **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is**

 **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

Stoick started to fume, realizing Hiccup's advancement in dragon training was only due to him tricking everyone around him.

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and**

 **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a**

 **Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It was really cool.**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 **He turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch**

 **up with you.**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax**

 **and fall over.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid**

 **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing**

 **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other**

 **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice**

 **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving**

 **Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **What was that? Some kind of trick?**

 **What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Hiccup, you're totally going to**

 **come in first, there's no question.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of**

 **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light**

 **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the**

 **recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm**

 **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch**

 **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon**

 **retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again**

 **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Wow, he's better than you ever**

 **were.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices**

 **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his**

 **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he**

 **loses her in the woods.**

 **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"I'm actually quite surprised you didn't find me. I had hidden behind one of the bushes, and I could have sworn you were looking right at me."

"I would have continued in my search but I promised my mom I'd help here that day. Otherwise Toothless would have been found sooner and who knows what would have happened."

"Well," I started, "There have been stories written about what would have happened if you had run away liked you planned Hiccup. Most of them containing Astrid tagging along and then… well I'll tell you later."

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With**

 **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him**

 **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant**

 **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face**

 **is red.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, great.**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses**

 **Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,**

 **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

 **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and**

 **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off**

 **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Are you in there?**

 **Too late - she's right outside.**

 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.**

 **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind**

 **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,**

 **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

 **Hi Astrid.**

"You are such a bad liar Hiccup!," Snotlout shouted

"Yes, it's come to my attention more than once."

 **ASTRID**

 **I normally don't care what people**

 **do, but you're acting weird. Well,**

 **weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As**

 **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window**

 **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED**

 **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.**

 **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.**

 **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

"Well, now is as good of a time as any for another break," I said getting up and waving my hand to pause the movie, "Please feel free to get some food from the room off to the left just please don't break anything. I have some things to attend to. I will call everyone back when it is time to resume." Hiccup and Astrid made an attempt to follow me, "I'm sorry but that means you two as well. Go get food and then feel free to wonder about I trust you more than I do the others. What I have to deal with too much of a risk for you to see."

Watching to make sure they went to the other room, I then made my way up a flight of stairs to my bedroom. A bunk-bed, a desk, and some shelves took up most of the space. Against to farthest wall from the door was a medium sized window, blinds open to show the setting sun outside. I paused to change my clothes into something a little less warm taking off my long sleeve to be replaced with a black v-neck tank top and my leggings to be replaced by black legging material pants for my later mission. Change my makeup to consist of a simple black winged eyeliner, mascara, and lip balm. Opening up Spotify on my phone and hitting the play button turned on my favorite music. Turning on music to pass the time and collect my thoughts seemed like a good idea for the time being. Until out of nowhere appeared the last person I thought would appear. Valka Haddock. Immediately taking a battle position with her staff pointed threateningly at me she asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I honestly did not think you still considered yourself apart of Berk."

"Answer my questions."

"My name is Emilyroseclaire, but just call me Clairy **(A/N: I know I changed it but I kinda prefer the nickname more)**. As for where you are that is a bit harder to explain. I am what you would call a witch. I used my powers to bring the entire village of Berk to witness the past and future, by watching a movie, a moving picture with sound. You should not have been summoned unless you still considered yourself apart of Berk."

"Berk is here…"

"Yes, but if you wish not to be seen by them, I can make that happen. Until you are ready to see them that is."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but thank you."

"Of course." Waving my hands she disappeared to a tiny room above the movie room. The song changed to a new one causing my to pause and stare out the window at the setting sun. Forbidden Friendship. Sadness washed over me until I heard,

"Um, hello. Clairy?" came a nasally voice.

Turning to see Hiccup and Astrid awkwardly standing in the doorway. I quickly tried to compose myself, but that can be hard if you have a tear running down your face.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine." The song playing now was _Legends Never Die_ but it was just ending telling me I had been staring out the window for a while, "How long have you been standing there?" I asked

Hiccup replied sheepishly. "Not long it's just that everyone is kind of getting restless down there. Do you think we can start back up again?"

"Of course. Let's go." _Thank the gods they didn't see her._

Gathering everyone back into the movie room, I played the movie only disappearing to make sure my new found guest was comfortable. _Here we go. Now is where things get interesting._


End file.
